Lavender Orchid
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Hinata is invited for spring break after years of being away from home, but the homecoming is far from being a warm, loving welcome when she is unaware that her father is in deep, and a handsome secret agent is investigating.


**NaruHina, the OTP - One True Pairing. :D There's no way anyone can hate them in the slightest. In time for holiday season, I bring forth this great oneshot I had the pleasure of doing. I'm sure there are other fics similar in terms of setting - maybe certain story elements - but because of circumstances, I have not had time to read any or ALL of them from early on to now. It would have taken me an eternity.**

 **The story goes that our lovely Hyuuga comes home from America on spring break because daddy dearest whom she hadn't been close with in years has asked her to, with the excuse that he made a mistake and that a ballroom event was the best to start reconciling - except what ulterior motive could be under there? The estranged daughter herself is plunged into a world of espionage and family secrets...and the spy undercover at Daddy's party is a certain hyperactive blond we know and love that will also sweep Hinata off her feet.**

 **Nope, Naruto or even NaruHina do NOT belong to me, but the loving Kishimoto-sensei.**

Coming home for spring break was mixed at its finest. She had been abroad in America, studying literature and working as a secretary for one of the biggest corporations when her cousin phoned her from Japan a week before the week-long vacation. Her boss even gave her a _paid vacation_ to go and do whatever she wanted. She was looking forward to meeting up with Sakura for this. The pink-haired neurologist-to-be was one of the few real friends she ever had, and they'd known each other since they were kids.

Sakura Haruno grew up with her in Konoha before leaving on a scholarship to New York, gaining an internship, whilst Hinata, eldest daughter of mogul Hiashi Hyuuga, decided to leave Japan when she had enough money of her own after her first year in college, having worked as his secretary but felt like she didn't have anything to offer. She had always been kind and loving like her mother, a mere housewife who even helped her husband with business...but that was the reason Hiashi prevented her from taking a part in the company. _I reminded him of Mother._

At least, that was what she always believed. She and Hiashi used to be close until her mother died. Her relationship with Hanabi was broken now at its finest since she chose to leave Konoha and relocated to New York. She wasn't sure she would be in America permanently, but she planned to be there for the remainder of college and with the secretarial job known as Uzumaki and CO., founded by a family who was also from _Japan_. She directly worked for Minato-san, a wonderful man with a wife he'd lost years ago and son who was enlisted. Somewhere top secret, he said, and it intrigued Hinata to no end, but she knew better than to stick her nose where it didn't belong.

Hinata accidentally did that in her father's office, but she never finished reading the documents when he asked her to retrieve them for his next meeting - and that was when the explosion sent her away from home. Even Neji looked at her in a way she'd rather forget. Family ties severed, heart broken, Hinata went across the seas, but Sakura thankfully let her in as a roommate after her last one bowed out.

The Uzumaki Corporation was built on charity in regards of the many causes over the world: the rescue of stray animals, starving homeless, you name it. They were a beneficiary business, and in return received generosity from allied corporations and the people looking up to them. Hinata was honored to work for them.

But sometimes she wished she could meet Naruto Uzumaki herself.

It was known that the young man was a notorious loudmouthed goofball, but somehow he still managed to enlist in the army, the FBI, CIA, or whatever secret service. Whatever it was, it was dangerous enough that he had to protect his loved ones. "He just wanted to protect things his way," Minato said once with a sad look in his eye. "His mother died when he was born. He's all I have left, but since I am his father, I have to trust he can take care of himself." Then his blue eyes lit up.

"If he had been eager to find a girl - but that's impossible because of his line of work - he might have liked you on the spot and picked you, Hinata. You would make a good wife for him someday and a fantastic daughter-in-law."

His compliment was enough for her face to burn ten times hotter than her normal temperature. Never had she expected her boss to tell her that she might be a good match for his son whom she never met. Who'd ever thought? _Then again, Minato-san isn't like other employers - not even like my own father._ And it was an honor unlike home.

Hinata always kept anything nasty to herself, but her emotions for her father were conflicted. She used to love him, but then he turned on her. She tried to hate him when she should, but she couldn't. Family was family.

Which was why she didn't have it in herself to refuse the invitation to come home for spring break in her final year of college. It was then she had made her decision to remain in the states and really become a citizen so she could be free, but in Konoha, she also had more old friends there - but there was also Sakura, her bestie since childhood. But Sakura also planned to return home when she was done with her schooling, because no matter what, they both had family and friends back home.

 _But Minato-san - I'm going to miss working for him. This has become my life. I don't know what to do. But maybe my choice will be made when I go home._

Sakura was joining her, for her parents were still there, and she looked forward to seeing them again as well as Ino Yamanaka, who was engaged to Sai. Hinata was excited - but when it came to her family, she didn't know what to expect. It was like Hiashi to have trouble seeing what was in front of him unless he was convinced otherwise.

"He sent me the invite as well," Sakura told her while they were on the plane, smiling lightly. "And I am bringing with me my evening dress -"

"Neji said that Father is giving us both something brand new," Hinata interrupted, feeling a little uncertain about all of this, still. She hadn't been to an event like that since she left home, because a dinner party with friends was the most relaxing and comfortable she would get in the states. She could get that again in Konoha if she wanted to, but parties could get out of hand if you have TOO much fun.

Hiashi Hyuuga's and others like it were also formal and proper, when he hosted benefits and promotions, and his daughters' birthdays in the past. And speaking of Hanabi, her baby sister was placed in the field to join the family business and might as well become president someday. At a young age, no doubt! _I wish I could tell her I still care about her. She must hate me now. We haven't spoken since I left._

Sakura huffed. "Provided by Daddy or not, I prefer my own. I don't like to satisfy another just because I am comfortable in my own skin. But I'm not surprised that you decided to just humor him."

Indeed, when they both arrived, cousin Neji was there to pick them up, and he was polite. When they were younger, he was mean to her, although her father would be there to stop him from really killing her. Wasn't it funny how things changed as you got older? Hinata could still remember each punch to her abdomen and sometimes her face because Neji hated her due to what happened to his father...

Sakura seemed a bit pink when she looked upon the face of the latest young Hyuuga male today. There were others around, but out of her relatives, Neji was the one Hinata trusted the most - and her sister, if Hanabi didn't despise her now. And her cousin amused her by openly flirting with her best friend in front of her, going far to call her a "blooming water lily in spring" due to her pink hair and vivid emerald eyes.

Hinata found herself looking at her reflection in the window of the back of her cousin's sports car. She took in the rounded chin compared to Sakura's dainty angular one; the black hair with a glossy lilac hint, the bangs ending above her brows and the locks themselves at the middle of her back. Her eyes, like the rest of her family, were opalescent and transparent, like a deity's. No other person had such eyes, and that was one of the things that made her the target of bullying in childhood.

And, embarrassingly enough, her bust was twice the size of Sakura's.

In other words, Hinata Hyuuga could have a man she liked if she wanted to, but how many wanted a studious female who saw more to life than just physical attraction?

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow night," Sakura said when they arrived at her parents' house, which was in the middle-class district. Much of Japan was still in the poverty level, but Konoha was one of the few with a middle ground. "And good luck with your father..." The uncertainty was there. Hinata thanked her and looked forward to seeing her again tomorrow, which was when the party would take place at the Hyuuga estate. One of the few surviving, ancient temples honored since founding times. But Hiashi had updated the security and technological systems to the times because it was necessary. And Hanabi was a tech freak, having studied and experienced since a young teen age.

The air between her and Neji was...there was no right way to describe since there was also little contact. Her cousin wasn't the kind of man to express his emotions, but then again, it wasn't like he said something he didn't mean. "Hanabi misses you," he told her. "I considered bringing her to New York to see you, but you know how your father is."

"...yes."

"How is your life? I understand you still do well in school, and your boss sounds like the right one for you." If someone else heard him say that, they would misunderstand and believe he was trying to set her up with the man paying her for her life! She quickly hid her blush by turning her face to the other side of the window, but it wasn't like he could see since she was right behind him.

"It's very well, and just what I always wanted," Hinata said. "But what about you?"

Neji scoffed, turning them onto the corner for their neighborhood. "Very well enough for him to finally change his mind about me. With any luck, he'll promote me by the time I have my business degree." _Good for you, cousin._

Home hadn't changed when they arrived. It was beautiful, simplistic but heavily armed - all of which hidden from view - but inside those walls was another story. The press, the public appearances and the occasional celebrations disguised a so-called perfect family.

And there stood a familiar face. Long brown hair in two low pigtails over her shoulders, same matching pearly eyes, and a face that looked more like their father. "Elder sister!" Hanabi called out to her, running her way and throwing her arms around her sister. A bittersweet wave washed over Hinata as she embraced her younger sister after nearly four years of separation. Behind them, Neji watched with a slight smile on his face.

"I missed you, Hanabi."

"So have I." Hanabi swallowed a hiccup. She hadn't cried since their mother died. "But Father isn't home. He doesn't want to see you until tomorrow night. A business merger out of town that is going to be complete by then."

Hinata had never felt so sad. Maybe this had been a bad idea to come out here, but since she knew that two - no, three, counting Sakura who was with her parents - people who genuinely cared about her were here, she had a good reason to return. Even if she chose not to come back for good, she could start visiting regularly again.

She spent the rest of the day with her sister catching up on old times, even sleeping in her old room which took her back to the times she woke up every morning and then fell asleep, in between wondering what she could do to make Hiashi acknowledge her as _Hinata,_ his daughter, and not a resemblance to his wife whom he loved so much. He buried himself in business and spent time grooming his daughters - well, daughter, because of Hanabi - instead of being around them like a real father. And his treatment of Neji, his late younger brother's son, was no better.

The following night, she and Hanabi were standing in front of each other, outside in the hallways when they looked each other over. "You're more beautiful than I am, Hinata-nee," Hanabi told her, blushing a little. Her dress was a subtle mermaid cut, with a plunging V-neck and straps, and it was golden with ornate beading. Her hair was held up in a soft braided bun to show off the little amber teardrops in her ears.

"There's no such thing. Don't be silly." Although when she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel like she was...undergoing a metamorphosis of some kind. Was it coming home after a long time? She didn't know. But the Hinata she looked at in the mirror on her bedroom door looked like a princess who stepped out of those storybook pages. The gown was made of ethereal, lilac tulle accented with dimensional orchid blossoms and scattered petals, the bodice wrapped around her torso and the small sleeves pushed off. Her earrings, necklace and the bracelet around her left wrist were all Art Deco-inspired, droplets sparkling at the ends. And her right middle finger had three rows of a sparkling pattern of diamonds and tanzanite. And she allowed her hair to be let down freely. "Come on; I just want this over with." Suddenly, the jitters in her stomach caused the acids to bubble with a terrible anxiety she hadn't felt since she first went to America, then went through those torturous job interviews until ultimate hire by Minato Namikaze.

Hiashi had returned home that early afternoon, but instead of even greeting Hinata, he just brought in her dress and Hanabi's, and as for Sakura's since he knew she was coming, he had been forced to return it out of spite because the pinkette was too stubborn to accept something from the "gracious host". "Sometimes I wonder why Hinata is friends with her," she remembered him grumbling a long time ago.

 _What matters is Sakura understands me as much as I understand her. And she promised we girls have to support each other._

Hanabi then held out both hands, showing two Venetian masks. One was creamy white with glittering gold swirls, the other lavender metal. This was what this party was: it was a springtime masquerade.

The sisters stood at the top of the stairs. It was Hinata's first time seeing the elite below her, some of those she knew from Konoha in childhood, and that made her smile. Down there she saw Sakura, for the pink hair made her stand out, and she was in a short, sparkling rosy dress and dripping organic crystals to match. Her date was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, a member of the police force - run by his family primarily, none other. Hinata remembered him well; he was a somber case, because his older brother was on the verge of becoming police chief.

Hiashi Hyuuga himself approached them, face straight. "My daughters," was all he could say, and one by one, he gave them all a kiss on the forehead, but when it came to Hinata, it made her feel uncomfortable, for the kiss was cool and lacking any affection.

The music that was playing while she floated amongst the guests was soft and flute-like, making her think of angels amongst the heavens, and it calmed her down a little bit. She found herself at the _hor d'oeuvre_ table, looking for some of the delicious sushi and sweet treats, and this manner was noted to be inappropriate, but she didn't care.

She got rice and salmon pieces, rice around seaweed, cucumber and crab meat, and some cold shrimp when she found herself joined there by someone who made her breath hitch. This guy...he stood out from the crowd. She didn't pay much attention to the rest of the crowd upon arrival, but she was sure she never saw HIM before. And he was dressed rather interestingly: bright orange collared shirt within a black two-piece suit, and his tie was in different shades of blue. His hair was blond, in shockwaves all over the place, but the top half of his face was covered with a mask of dark blue to light, swirling with gold sparkles so dark it was almost orange.

Peering through the eye holes, she saw his eyes were a _very_ bright blue.

 _Oh, my...I've never seen...such eyes..._

Hinata Hyuuga, for the life of her, couldn't remember being enraptured by eyes like that. By _anyone's._

"I'm surprised that a pretty girl like yourself would be here alone enjoying the foods before she starts having some fun herself." His voice...it sounded like a younger boy's, with a small touch of a tomboy girl. It was so ridiculous, but it was the best she could think of. She didn't even know him; for all she knew he might be hitting on her like a few other guys did back in New York City.

"I'm surprised you decided to speak to me at a time like this," Hinata returned, keeping calm and picking up a cucumber-and-rice piece with her chopsticks.

This made him laugh, and it was a really nice sound that made her relax a little. Sometimes the sound of a person's voice and their laugh could give way that they might not be a danger - or so she thought. "Just had nothing better to do - but also because you got my interest the moment I laid my eyes on you."

Hinata regarded him more warily now. "Just who are you?"

"Naruto is my name," he answered, leaning in closer. It was then that she noticed the downward slanted lines on his cheeks - three on each, like whiskers. "And you are Hinata."

Why was she not surprised? "What's your...interest in me, Naruto?" Now that she said his name, she instantly recognized him. No wonder he seemed familiar.

 _Minato-san's son._

He was standing right in front of _her_. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe, and the next thing she knew, she was right in his arms, having fallen forward, and her arms were around his shoulders as he supported her, laughing. "Maybe the sooner we get you on the dancefloor, you can get your energy going," he suggested, and before she could protest, she found herself in the middle of the dancefloor.

"N-Naruto-san -" she uttered, suddenly feeling self-conscious. If her father noticed, what would he say? If he knew who her new dancing partner was, he would no doubt agree to this simply because he saw a new foothold in the states, and he might have agreed to a marriage match in a heartbeat without caring about what his daughter wanted.

But if Hinata wanted to say so herself, if Naruto was interested in her somehow, she could say yes in a heartbeat herself. But would it be LOVE and not simply an infatuation? Her boss, his father, did say he would love her as his daughter-in-law if it were to happen.

"Oh, you can drop the honorifics. No one is gonna know but us."

Was he always this informal? She never met anyone like him. "Naruto," she tried again, "I don't know why you're so interested in me, but I feel a little...uncomfortable."

Understanding washed over those eyes. "Oh, I think I know the feeling. But I promise no harm done - to you, anyway," he added with a little beam that made his teeth flash. Hinata swallowed; good thing she wasn't distracted, or else she would have stepped on his foot by accident, or him on her. His father had said he did some dangerous undercover business, so that had to be why he was here, right?

 _Well, a guy like him can't be here just for fun._ "Did my father invite you, or did you just slip in unnoticed?"

"For a seemingly timid but pretty lady like yourself, you are very curious. But yes, I was invited. Plus -" His eyes flickered past her shoulder. "- I'm here with a friend who is by the way with his date, and I'd had none until I saw you, Lady Hinata." _L-L-Lady Hinata? He had no date until ME?_

Hinata felt like she was going to pass out on her feet, and her heels didn't make it easier. "Nar-uto, I would appreciate it if you didn't say such comments," she uttered, just as he dipped her in tune to the change of flow in the music.

Oh, no, his face was close enough to kiss her. "Would you prefer I called you a monster like you were when you were younger?"

Better yet, she would take it. She nodded. Her lungs were constricting. "No!" she almost protested, just as his face got closer. "That's close enough -!" That made him stop then and there.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just that you're the first I ever...got interested in. I'm not exactly a ladies' man, especially with my line. But I do know this and that which Dad and my friends taught me. I never knew my mom."

"Mine died when I was still a child," she told him.

He snorted, his hand coming to rest on her hip and the other taking her free hand into his remaining. "Guess we both have one thing in common - except one of us has a father who loves, but the other..." His voice tensed as his body. "...I don't know how to say it."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Although, I must ask you something, Hinata, as much as it is going to hurt you at this time," Naruto told her, and it was as if the air had become tight enough to kill her. "Has your father...well, I don't know how to say this...seemed a bit off over the years since your mother died? Besides seeing you as her?" _What...why are you asking me at this time?_

She stopped dancing and stepped away from him, looking at him in surprise. He was a secret agent of some kind. He was...asking her about her father, which could only mean that Hiashi...

 _No. Father, what have you been doing?_

She didn't want to believe he could be suspected of shady dealings, whatever it was, or if he was being investigated when she wasn't looking. That must be why Naruto was here, and away from America, but now she ended up in this without even suspecting a thing!

Naruto seemed to read her mind. "...you don't know anything about this."

"We haven't spoken in years," Hinata answered. "So no, I have no idea what he is doing these days." Naruto looked around quickly, then over his shoulder to see Sasuke giving him some kind of signal, before he snapped, and it was then that he began to lead her through the crowd, stopping outside the doors of the dance room. He began to speak to her in hushed tones.

"Sasuke's family in the police force, myself included both in and out of town, have been chasing an international terrorist group called the Akatsuki..."

~o~

The Akatsuki were notorious for their cloak-and-dagger activities from the shadows, but they could also hit big companies where it hurt most: the wallet and bank. Nobody could get a solid motive for their movements, but their targets were major corporations, and often revealed to be desperate times that called for desperate measures.

Her father's business had been one of them. He'd been struggling in the last quarter of a year and had unwittingly reached out to this group, knowing full well what the consequences would be, but he had done it because it was what kept the family and the town stable. But now he had no choice but to testify. Naruto, Sasuke and their team had gotten evidence during the springtime masque at the Hyuuga estate, undercover, and struck it well from the books. And they finally got a handful of names from the Akatsuki, all unique individuals.

One was a bomber known as Deidara, originally from Iwa, and had served in the militia one time as a manufacturer of explosives against enemies. Another was Sasori from Suna, a puppeteer who poisoned targets with his "living human creations", but the rest were to be discovered. The leader, whoever he or she was, was the most important.

While she and Naruto were outside the dance room, it was then that the commotion broke out. Gunfire exploded in the air. People screamed and ran for cover. The Akatsuki had come for her father because they knew he was going to be found out sooner or later, hence he would testify if he chose to or not. But Naruto had pulled his gun out, so had Sasuke, and the other members of the police force, and then ANBU who were a form of SWAT. The shooters were brought down, but not before a bomb had gone off from beneath the stairs which Hiashi himself had been running up like coward - Neji was rushing Hanabi away with the rest of the guests - and Hinata remained outside, peeking in through the doors to watch the hysteria.

To see Naruto in action as he fired at those trying to kill her family and everyone else - it took her breath away. She never met anyone like him. Someone who put himself before her and devoted his life to something. She saw why Minato praised his son so much.

Hinata felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she watched her father be taken away, but it wouldn't be safety for long. He was still a suspect in question with the evidence against him. She saw the two suspects in Akatsuki taken in, too.

Everything to pass was a blur; she was even lucky she got to answer all the questions given to her.

Her poor sister was crying for the first time in a long time.

Neji was schooled in an expressionless shell.

A few days later, they were allowed to see Hiashi. He was due in court in a week. There he was in an orange jumpsuit, but devoid of chains. He didn't smile, but his eyes betrayed it all. He just looked at all three of them and said, "I have not been the best example to either of you all these years...especially you, Hinata. I failed to reconcile with you when I asked you to come home. All I have done was drag you, your sister and even Neji into this."

She could find no words to say to him. All these years, he was finally saying he was sorry at a time like this. Did she want to forgive him? Here he was, before her and about to serve time, and he wasn't an evil man. He was misunderstood, but it didn't excuse pushing her away. It excused nothing.

Hinata left him without a word, her sister and cousin running after her, pleading with her to come back anytime she wanted. She planned to, but she wanted to go back to the states with Sakura and to her life, her decision officially made.

"I'm sorry all of this had to happen, Hinata," Sakura told her sadly. She was clearly traumatized as much, but they were both going to be all right. Nobody had been seriously injured; the target had been Hiashi all along.

She was back in New York by the time the trial was over, having been home for the testimonies, which Minato understood greatly, and so had her professors at school. In fact, he gave her another week off to recuperate from the troubles, something she wasn't used to. She had wanted to go back to work in hopes of distraction, except after a day, it was hard. She couldn't quit her job, either.

When she told Minato she wanted to work full-time for him, he was ecstatic. And when she told him she met his son who saved her life and the others', he was doubled with joy.

When she was back at the flat she shared with Sakura, while her friend was at the emergency room for the day, she was enjoying her favorite movies on Netflix when the doorbell rang. In a black blouse collared and cuffed with white paired with skinny dark jeans, she answered the door only to have a black wooden box held out in front of her, and it was filled with exotic plants: lavender orchids, dark pink lilies, large green anthuriums, pink ginger, and luscious ti leaves as well as dried natural river cane. Startled, she stepped back and looked into the bright blue eyes of Naruto Uzumaki without his mask.

His handsome features made her jolt inside. She must be red ear to ear now. "Na-Naruto!" She hadn't stuttered since she was younger, and Naruto was the only one to make her do it. "What are you doing here?"

He laughed and gave it to her. She placed the vase down on the table next to the doorway. "After what you've been through, I thought I'd come and see you. Dad said this was where you lived. I also see your friend isn't here until it gets dark." Hinata swallowed, suddenly feeling protective, which he noticed. "Oh, don't worry, I don't plan to be here long or do anything you don't like. I just wanted to give you these - and this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

 _Oh, no, it can't be a ring. I had just met him, and it's too fast -!_ But when he opened it, it was a necklace. A smooth, single pearl on a silver chain. "I hope it's not too much. I never did this before. But when I saw it, I thought of you." He flashed her his sunny beam. "Minimalistic but lustrous...just like you."

"Th-thank you," Hinata managed when he took it out and draped it around her neck. It was small, yes, but it was perfect. She was in love. "But...why would you give me all of this?"

He looked at her with a somewhat sad look. "I don't know how to explain this since I am still new, and my line of work, as you know, keeps me from commitment, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you. And with what you went through with your father and the Akatsuki, I didn't want to rush you. But if you want to, do you want to see where we can go from here?" he asked, hope in his irises. She noticed just now that his eyes were brighter than his father's.

She was sure she said yes, for Hinata was lifted off her feet when he leaned down and kissed her. She was excited to see where their relationship would go now.

 **Before anyone asks, there will NOT be a sequel.**

 **Review please, don't flame. :)**


End file.
